


Don't Disrespect My Holiday

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Reader is out trick or treating with their friends when they accidentally bump into Micheal Myers himself.I figured I might as well post it well Halloween is fast approaching





	Don't Disrespect My Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So unfortunately I can't do any creative tags on my phone so I'll have to edit the tags later on my computer. 
> 
> Also this is strictly platonic between Micheal and you. You are a teenage reader so...no pedophilia here thank you!

Halloween.

Your most favorite holiday EVER. 

I mean what could be better than dressing up at school, free candy, and mischief. 

Of course, in Haddenfield, Illinois Halloween was very different. 

Every Halloween for the past few years there had been this serial killer named Michael Myers who keeps trying to kill all his family members. 

Your mother warned you to stay as far away as you could from any of the descendants of Myers and especially the old Myers home. 

You felt bad for the Myers family but kept your distance as your mother ordered. As cool as it sounded, you'd rather not be killed by a serial killer. 

Just in the chance he does come back. 

In the meanwhile you were trick-or-treating with your friends, your little brother was off with your mom a few houses back. 

As you were passing by a home you frowned noticing there was three teenage boys at the corner smoking.

One who looked to be the leader had a skull painted on, the second had a cheap, plastic Frankenstein mask, and the third was an anonymous face mask. 

They were clearly underage to be smoking, but you refused to pay attention to them and kept walking to the next avaliable house. 

"Hey sweets." He greeted. 

You continued to walk past them but of course, your friend Gina had to flirt back with them. Apparently she had a thing for guys who do illegal things. 

"Hello there." She greeted twirling her hair and smirking with a lollipop in her mouth. 

She was wearing a sexy Cinderella costume that showed more than enough thigh to be more used for "other activities". You had no idea how she could walk around and not be freezing her ass off. 

"Gina, c'mon." Your friend Shelby called, stopping you. 

"I'll catch up with ya guys later." She said, not even glancing your way. 

You rolled your eyes and accidentally made eye contact with the gang leader. He grinned at you with the cigarette between his teeth, but you ignored him and continued onwards. 

Shelby sighed and followed after you well Gina continued to flirt. 

You walked up to another home and smiled as you rung the doorbell. The door swung open and a middle aged woman stepped out. 

At first she was smiling, but that soon turned into a deep frown, accentuated by the wrinkles on her face. 

"Get out of here you delinquents." She spat. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me! Scram! Before I call the cops!" She growled swiping the air with her cane. 

You and Shelby took a couple steps back startled. 

"Um...we didn't do anything we just want a piece of candy." 

The woman growled and reached into her decorative bowl grabbing a handful of candy. You opened your bags expecting her to drop them in your bag right? 

Nope. She threw candy right at you guys. 

"Get off my property!" She ordered continiously throwing candy at you both. 

Shelby ran, but you took the oppurtuinty to scrape up some candy. You quickly turned and ran but tripped over the porch stairs and landed roughly on your feet tumbling forward. 

Your hands and knees got scraped up a little by the pointy rocks below. 

Dumb rocks. 

You got up and continued to run but you noticed there was a pain in your ankle. 

You continued to sprint down the street, going around a thick tree. Big hands suddenly grabbed your arms stopping you from running into the person. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" You babbled. 

You looked up and your breath got caught in your throat. It was a man with a navy blue jumpsuit and white mask. 

He looked exactly like Michael Myers. You brushed your hair out of your face and he nodded. 

You stepped out to move around him but he suddenly stopped you by tapping your shoulder. You felt shivers of danger traveling up your spine, but turned around nonetheless. 

He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a handful of candy before holding it out for you. 

"For me?" You asked pointing to yourself. 

He nodded. 

"Um, that's very sweet but I think you should give it to a child. Their eyes light up brighter." You apologized. 

His shoulders seemed to slump from your denial. 

"I don't mind taking it if it makes you happy. Do you wanna candy-trade? I have Kit-Kats, Reeses, M&M's, anything you'd like?" 

He shook his head and held out the candy again. 

"Alright." You sighrd taking them. 

You made sure to check for a quick second if there were any holes or cuts. From what you could tell for a quick second examination there was none. 

"Here, I'll give you my King sized Twix bar. I feel bad for taking your candy without you receiving. The neighborhood I'm going to next gives king sized candy so it won't upset me." You said holding it out for the man. 

He took your Twix and stored it in his pockets. 

"(Name)?! (NAME)?!" 

"Oh that's my friend. I'm really sorry but I gotta go. Happy Halloween!" You called as you ran off. 

"(Name).(Middle Name). (Last Name). I was so worried about you!" Shelby said putting her hands on her hips. 

"Sorry I was taking the opportunity to grab some candy that was being thrown. I also ran into this dude, he was really tall and big--but like muscular big but he was really nice." You explained. 

You knew you should've mentioned it might've been Michael Myers but knowing Shelby she'd start screaming like a fire alarm.

"Was he handsome?" 

"Well he had a mask on so I guess." You shrugged, "Anyways we going to other houses or what? We only have two hours left." 

"Well I was waiting for you but you took damn near forever." 

"Knowing you, you probably ran a block before stopping." 

"You have no evidence." 

"Scaredy cat." You chuckled...

Finally trick-or-treating hours were over. You and Shelby were going around still seeing if anyone had left their candy bowls out for the late nighters.

Most did but by then all that was left was Tootsie Rolls, Fruit Snacks, Raisins, Fireballs, and Salt Water Taffy. 

You still took it anyways knowing army troops wouldn't mind it. 

"Ya know it's kinda cool walking down the street at night. I mean so many jack-o-lanterns as mood lighting, colorful fall leaves, full moon. I mean, what can be better?" You asked. 

"Maybe for it to be less spooky." Shelby commented. 

"Oh spooky-wooky. Enjoy the day where we can connect with our loved ones and scare people." You grinned. 

"Don't forget the candy!" 

"And the costumes!" 

You both giggled. 

"God I don't think we got enough candy." Shelby commented struggling to lift her spiritual pillow case. 

"Actually we could get more." You shrugged. 

"Trust me this is more than enough to both fill us up for the rest of the year and donate." Shelby said struggling to sling it over her shoulder. 

"Uh oh." She suddenly said. 

"What?" 

You looked up and saw the same boy-gang from before were coming your way. They were armed with baseball bats smashing pumpkins and cackling.

"Those goons are destroying the pumpkins." You growled. 

They kicked the remains and you growled clenching your bag tighter. 

If there was one thing you hated more than obnoxiousness, it was someone being a damn, arrogant prick. 

Especially towards your favorite holiday. 

"C'mon let's not get involved." Shelby said. 

"Wait, where's Gina?" You asked. 

"She's probably home now let's go." Shelby said tugging your arm. 

"Hey!" You shouted gaining the boy's attention.

They blended well into the shadow of the tree with their black pants and leather jackets. 

"Well, well, if it ain't sweets." Skull-boy grinned. 

"First off, stop damaging people's property and second where is our friend?" 

"Oh you mean Slutty Cinderelly?" He grinned and his boys chuckled, "We sent her high-tailing home after midnight with only one shoe...after we showed her a fun time. She didn't think it was fun though." 

"You hurt her?!" You growled. 

"We sent that slut running! Crying and covered in bruises." Anonymous said before laughing with his goons. 

You growled and handed Shelby your treat bag before storming up to them. Without warning you punched the anonymous right in the face. 

You hit him hard enough that he fell into the others and knocked them down. 

"What the he'll bitch?!" Skull-Boy growled. 

"How dare you abuse my friend!" You shouted. 

They chuckled and you walked back to your friend. 

"Who says you could walk away Sweets?" Skull-Boy demanded. 

You ignored them. 

The Skull-boy growled and reached for you grabbing your arm.

"Hey! We aren't done with you!" The boy growled. 

"I'm done. Now leave me alone!" 

"Hey. You're our bitch now that you stepped up to us like that. No one insults us like that." Skull growled. 

"Shelby. Run. NOW!" You ordered. 

She nodded and ran well you did too, going the opposite direction of her. They ran after you and you sprinted faster when the adrenaline kicked in. 

You looked around for help but saw there was no one out on the streets. 

Judging by the lights no one was awake to question the shouts of curses. 

You took tight corners and short cuts but they didn't seem to get off your tail. They weren't directly behind you but you were still in their sights. 

As you turned to look behind you, you didn't notice the granite stairway leading to the local park. As you looked back it was too late. 

The last you remember was you tipped forward and then excruciating pain as you tumbled down the stairway head first. 

You arrived to the bottom with a harsh THUD!, your face pressed into the pavement. 

Everything was blurry, there was a sharp ringing in your ears as well as a deep beat and this whistling noise. 

You recognized the deep sound as your heart beat and the whistling as your breathing. You tried to push yourself off the ground but you were in too much pain. 

The boys would be coming after you though...you had to keep going...

You had fight, but your body was in too much trauma. 

You let yourself lay on the pavement and closed your eyes. It was cool, a little scratchy and rough like sand paper, but cold against your warm, sweaty body.

You could faintly hear thudding and opened your eyes as best as you could. Through the blurriness you were able to see a figure coming towards you. 

Your eyes drifted shut but you forced them open as you saw it was the man from earlier with the jumpsuit. 

"Help..." You begged barely lifting your hand. 

It smacked against the ground and you winced at the pain signals. 

Your eyes drifted shut again and were too heavy to open this time. However, your nervous system was still going. You could feel yourself being rolled onto your back before lifted up very gently and carefully. 

You managed to crack open your eyes one last time to smile, "Thank you..." 

Your conciousness fell into darkness....

"(Name)? (Name)! C'mon sleepy-head wake up!" 

You groaned as you opened your eyes. Where were you? 

"Did you celebrate your victory with a nap?" Shelby asked. 

"Victory?" 

"Those boys were chasing after you. You look banged up but..." 

"I never...THE GUY!" 

"What guy?" 

"Micheal Myers! The-The Micheal dude! He helped me!" 

"Micheal Myers?! LIKE THE ACTUAL ONE?!" Shelby screeched. 

You winced and loudly shushed her, "Yes, yes, but listen. I fell down the granite stairs and got really hurt but then he helped me. He carried me over here." 

"You've got to be kidding me! Micheal Myers is a stone-cold serial killer! He has no emotions! He's the embodiment of pure evil!" 

"Just because there is evil in the world doesn't mean there can't be a little bit of kindness." You said standing up. 

You winced, feeling your bones ache from the harsh trip down the stairs. 

"Listen, yes I might've saw Micheal Myers, but don't tell anyone else that! Especially our parents!" You hissed.

"But-" 

"Please, I don't want them freaking out." 

"We-we just-UGH! Fine." Shelby groaned. 

"Good. Now let's go back to my place for a sleepover and watch some scary movies aye?" 

Shelby grinned and you grabbed your trick or treat bag laying beside you before walking home with her. 

You both were unaware Micheal was still watching from a distant shadow making sure you got home safely....


End file.
